Burning Hate
by ScuzMoll
Summary: Post-ep for Crash and Burn. Response to Brianna’s challenge. Nick finds out Hank was cheating on Sara when she was dating him.


Title: Burning Hate Author: Sarah Rating: PG-13, mild language. Pairing: N/S, C/W implied. Spoilers: Crash and Burn. Disclaimer: Don't own em. Wish I did, but c'est la vie. Summary: Post-ep for Crash and Burn. Response to Brianna's challenge. Nick finds out Hank was cheating on Sara when she was dating him. The challenge: Post-ep fic for "Crash and Burn" I've read one piece so far based on what happened in this eppy. I would love to read more on Nick's reaction to Hank using Sara to cheat on his steady girlfriend.  
  
AN: This is kind of a follow on story from Convictions; you don't need to read it to understand this one though. I guess you could say its AU coz Nick and Sara have been dating for a while. When I wrote Convictions I kinda forgot Sara was supposed to be dating Hank at the time (it is a post- ep for Lady Heather's Box) so, for the purposes of both stories, Sara had already broken up with Hank before both Lady Heather's Box and Crash and Burn, but it still hurts to find out he had been cheating on her when they were together. Also, the POV changes occasionally, it's noted at the top. And I have no idea what they call the place where the ambulance staff waits for calls and such, so I just called it the dispatch centre, please don't flame me for it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sara's POV  
  
Catherine drove me to one of our regular hangouts, a cozy, almost unpopular bar off the strip not far from work. We went inside where Cath immediately proceeded to order us drinks. I went and found us an empty booth near the back, away from the speakers, which tonight were blaring an intriguing mix of classic rock and hip hop. Cath came over and placed a stiff bourbon in front of me. Straight up. Not how I usually drink it, but tonight I guess I needed it.  
  
"I called Nick." Cath said as she sat down opposite me.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"He'll be here soon. I didn't tell him anything, just that he should meet us here," she continued, ignoring me.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" I tried again.  
  
"Coz I think you could do to be with people who love you tonight." She replied, non-to-subtly.  
  
"I don't need to be baby-sat Catherine. The guy was an asshole, that's why I broke up with him, remember. It's just a little upsetting to learn he was using me to cheat on his girlfriend. I almost wish he had died in the crash."  
  
"I'm not here to baby-sit you Sara, that's Nick's job. " She said with a grin, " I'm just here to keep you company so you don't wallow in too much self-pity. He's not worth it."  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" I looked up quickly to see Nick standing at my elbow.  
  
"Did you speed?" I questioned, looking at him accusingly. Nick held his hands up, feigning innocence.  
  
"Me? Speed? Never. I just drive quickly that's all." He said with a grin as he sat down next to me in the booth.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna head off" Catherine said as she stood. "Sara, you were always far to good for him anyway, I do not want to hear from Nick tomorrow that you are still beating yourself up about this. And believe me, Nick will tell me. Or else." She said as she got her coat on. Nick looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Don't worry, Nick, Sara will tell you what I mean. I better go, Warrick's taking me and Lindsey to see Whale Rider tonight. See you guys tomorrow." And with that she was gone, lost in the crowd.  
  
"Are her and Warrick an item now?" I asked Nick.  
  
"Well, you didn't hear it from me, "  
  
"I never do" I interrupted cheekily, grinning Nick.  
  
"Oi! That's enough," he said also grinning, "if you keep that up, I won't tell you." He sat back with a smug look on his face. I pouted and gave him the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Please tell me. I promise I won't interrupt." I said, giving a mutated scout salute.  
  
"Well.since you asked nicely. Warrick told me last week that he thinks he's falling for Cath, big time." He waggled his eyebrows, grinning.  
  
"Really?!" I was shocked, I mean, I knew they liked each other, but I had had no idea that Warrick felt that strongly about her.  
  
"And from what I've seen Cath isn't thinking of him as just a friend anymore either. " He continued.  
  
"Wow, I never knew. Well, I guess that explains a few things. Like why War had one of Cath's jumpers in his bag, even though he thought no one noticed." Nick laughed.  
  
"Yeah, he's not known for his subtlety. Not like some one I know. " He said, looking pointedly at me.  
  
"What? I'm not hiding anything." I tried the ignorance route. I still didn't feel like talking about the jerk-ass-scum known as my ex-boyfriend.  
  
Nick looked at me hard.  
  
"Why are you here then Sara? Drinking straight up bourbon? You never drink anything without ice, not even soda. I heard Hank was eating at the restaurant with another woman. Does this have something to do with him?" I looked away, trying to hide the tears that had formed in the corners of my eyes.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it at the moment Nick. Please, just drop it."  
  
"Sara, whatever it is, I'm here to help you. I can see this is upsetting you, and I hate to see you upset. If it's hurting you, it's hurting me too. Please, just tell me. You don't want to see me ripped up by Catherine tomorrow do you?" A half smile forced its way to my face.  
  
"It's nothing really. I just, found out some stuff about Hank that wasn't very nice." Nick put an arm around my shoulder and cupped my cheek with his hand, turning my head to face him. I looked at him and saw nothing but love and concern in his eyes, and the tears that had been threatening, fell. He brushed them away with his thumb and gently stroked my cheek.  
  
"The girl Hank was with was his girlfriend." I sniffled.  
  
"He has a new girlfriend? What's so bad about that?"  
  
"She wasn't exactly new. Hank had been seeing her since before he went out with me. He used me to cheat on his girlfriend." New tears spilled over and I put my head on Nick's chest as he pulled me closer to him.  
  
"That asshole-scumbag-loser! I am so gonna kick his ass!" Nick muttered angrily. I pulled back and put my hand on his chest.  
  
"No, Nick, you can't do anything to him. I broke up with him ages ago. He has nothing to do with me now. Just leave it." I looked at him, pleading with my eyes for him to drop it. Nick looked back at me, determination etched in his features.  
  
"Sara, I can't drop this. He has to know he can't get away with shit like this. He needs to be taught a lesson on how to treat a lady." I couldn't help but smile at his gentlemanly morals.  
  
"I don't want you to do something you're going to regret Nick. He's not worth getting in trouble over." But Nick wasn't listening to me; he was staring at something over my shoulder. I turned to see what he was looking at but couldn't see anything. I turned back to see Nick getting up and putting on his coat.  
  
"I have to go. I'll see you at home later." He said distractedly.  
  
"Nick! Nick, don't do this! He's not worth it!" I got up to follow him, but a crowd had built up and he was soon lost in the mix.  
  
"Damnit!" I muttered, as I grabbed my jacket and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Nick's POV  
  
Paramedic dispatch centre.  
  
Nick stormed up to the building and rushed in to the reception area.  
  
"I'm looking for Hank Peddigrew." I asked the bored looking girl at the desk. She looked at me suspiciously.  
  
"And who are you?" She said, leaning back in her chair, starting to file her nails.  
  
"I'm CSI, it's important. Where is he?" I said a little more firmly, leaning over her and flashing my badge. She sat up slowly and started typing in her computer.  
  
"He's on duty, not out on a call at the moment, so he's probably in the lunch room. Third door down on the left." She said, pointing lazily with her file as she sat back.  
  
"Great. Thanks." I muttered as I stormed off down the corridor. I still couldn't believe Hank had been such a jerk as to cheat on one girlfriend, but to use Sara to cheat on her? That was just reprehensible! Sara was the most intelligent, funny, sweet, caring person I had ever met, and he had used and abused her, as if she were nothing more than a cigarette that you could just light up, and then throw away when you're done. By the time I had reached the door to the lunchroom I was about ready to rip the mans head off. I took a few deep breaths before knocking and entering.  
  
"Hi, I'm looking for Hank Peddigrew?" I said, looking around the small group gathered eating and chatting. I spotted him in the corner the same time someone pointed and said "over there." I walked up to him and eyed him up. He was engrossed in conversation with a very pretty young trainee. Typical. The sight just made angrier and I cleared my throat to announce my presence.  
  
"Hank, I'd like a word please." He just looked at me.  
  
"I'm busy here, IF you don't mind." He spat, turning back to the girl.  
  
"Actually I do mind." I muttered as I grabbed his arm and dragged him through the nearest door, luckily the men's locker room.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing man?! Get off me."  
  
I slammed him up against the wall and held him there.  
  
"You know me right?" he nodded "So you know that Sara Sidle is a very good friend of mine?" He sniggered and said, "I heard she was your squeeze of the month." I shoved him harder against the wall and brought my other forearm up under his chin. I gritted my teeth.  
  
"I'm not gonna dignify that with a response. But I will say this. You are despicable. You are nothing more than amoebic scum at the bottom of the food chain. You have no idea how lucky you were when Sara was going out with you. The fact that you were using her to cheat on your girlfriend makes me want to rip you apart. You're lucky Sara dumped you before she found out, or else this conversation may not be happening at all. If I were you, I'd smarten up and start treating women with the respect they deserve. Or else one of these days, one of your 'girls' are gonna catch you out, and the result will not be pretty. And if you even think of coming near Sara again I will personally make sure every single girl you are 'seeing' knows what you did to her." I finished grounding out my warning and let him go. I brushed him off and started to walk away.  
  
"Oh, and I wouldn't bother with trying to press charges if I were you. Me and the department are like that," I said crossing my fingers. "No one is going to believe a cheating liar over a respected and honest CSI." I said with a smirk as I left the restroom.  
  
"I wouldn't fall for him if I were you" I said to the young woman as I walked passed "I just found out he was playing my roommate and her brother." I grinned at her shocked expression as I left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Sara's POV  
  
"Honey! I'm home!" I heard Nick call out from the hall and quickly walked out to meet him.  
  
"Where have you been? I've been calling you for hours! Don't you check your cell at all?" I fired questions at him and stood with my hands on my hips.  
  
"Sorry Sara, I didn't check my cell." He came over to me and caressed my arms, coaxing them from the aggressive stance.  
  
"Look, Sara, I didn't do anything bad alright. I just had a little chat with Hank." He spoke softly, still stroking my arms.  
  
"You had a CHAT with him Nick! What does that mean?!" I was still angry with him for interfering and not telling me what he was doing.  
  
"I talked to him, I just needed to vent Sara. He needed to be put in his place. All I did was speak to him. I just warned him not to come near you again. I needed to do it for me, Sara, not just because he hurt you, but because he hurt me too. Like I said Sara, if anything ever hurts you it also affects me. I need you to understand that." He looked at me desperately, needing my acceptance and understanding.  
  
"I know, I do understand that Nick. I just don't want you to end up in trouble over this. He really isn't worth it." I pulled him into me for a hug, his strong arms slipping around my waist and pulling me closer.  
  
"I'm not going to end up in trouble. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Nick whispered in my ear, placing feathery light kisses on my neck.  
  
"Ok" I replied as our lips met in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Besides," Nick said pulling away, "didn't I warn you about him that day in the lab when he didn't want to come near you coz you smelled like a rotten corpse?" He grinned at me as he stroked my cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, I believe you said something along the lines of 'a real man wouldn't mind how you smell'. I also recall you not being that bothered by the stench. Were you trying to tell me that you were a 'real' man?" I grinned cheekily at him, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"I was trying to tell you that I liked you Sara." Nick replied, a look of seriousness taking over.  
  
"I've liked you since the first day I met you. I've loved you since the first case we worked together Sara. I just never had the guts to tell you until recently." I looked deep into his gorgeous brown eyes and knew he was telling the truth. I brushed my nose against his and we kissed tenderly.  
  
"Well, I've loved you ever since I saw you in the locker room with no shirt." I said grinning, resting my forehead against his.  
  
"You know, you're supposed to knock before entering when people are in there." Nick started kissing along my chin and down my neck as he started to guide me back to the bedroom.  
  
"Where's the fun in that? If I'd knocked I wouldn't have got a peak at that fine body of yours, and then I NEVER would have fallen in love with you." I smirked as he stopped kissing me and looked up.  
  
"Are you saying you only love me for my, very fine, good looks?" He asked smiling back at me.  
  
"Absolutely not." I started kissing him back, puling him along the hall. "But is a very big part of it." I grinned as he picked me up and lay me down on the bed.  
  
"Oh you are so going to pay for that Ms. Sidle!" he growled as he lay on top of me.  
  
"I would love to." I whispered sultrily before he claimed my mouth in a lustful kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Nick's POV  
  
The next morning I lay awake, Sara's head resting on my chest as I watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful, angelic. I love to watch her sleep; it is one of the most beautiful sights in the world. Her eyelids gently fluttered open, she looked up at me and gave me one of her kilowatt smiles that I love just as much. She snuggled in, her hand drawing patterns across my chest. "Thank you" she said to my chest, confusing me.  
  
"Thank you for what?" I asked.  
  
"For putting Hank in his place. Being there for me. I don't know, just for being you I guess." She looked up into my eyes and murmured, "I love you" before lowering her head. I tilted her chin up.  
  
"I love you too Sara. I've been thinking, I know it's a little sudden, but I was wondering. Would you like to move in with me?" Oops, I thought, that last bit was tad rushed, not quite the smooth, controlled tone I had been gunning for. I looked at her, nervously waiting for a response. She smiled up at me.  
  
"I would love to Nick." Inside, my inner voice was screaming 'Yes! Yes! She said yes! Woohoo! I smiled back at her then kissed her thoroughly, trying to convey all the love and passion I felt for her in that moment. She responded in kind until we were both out of breath. We lay there, content in each other's arms, and content to live in the moment and forget the past. Knowing that it would only get better from here.  
  
Fini  
  
Sorry, the ending was pretty crap, but I wanted to get this version finished so I could post it then finish the NC-17 version of it. Please review, even if you tell me it was crap and I should stop torturing people, just something to let me know someone read it. Hope you liked it Brianna! 


End file.
